


Sabotage

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [12]
Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Alex destroy the Dark Portal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

Colin shifted his weight uncomfortably. He’d drawn the short straw to do guard duty tonight, which was boring. Nothing ever happened. It had once, though, and nobody had heard from that guy since. Not because he’d been fired, the boss had been… unavailable at the time, but he had run off as soon as he’d heard the news. Because of that, guard duty was boring but important. He had to be on his guard. He chuckled to himself at the thought. He had to be on his guard for guard-

_Snap._

Colin’s head immediately jerked up. “What was that? Who’s there?” He stomped away from his post, growling a little under his breath. Unseen, the shadows of two girls on horseback trotted past him.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Alex whispered, keeping close to her friend.

“I can’t believe it worked again,” Anne replied in a low murmur. She urged Concorde to jump over the bar preventing entry, and Alex followed on Tin Can a moment later.

“Alright, now where is the portal?” asked Alex once they were on the base proper.

“This way,” said Anne. She led the way, keeping Concorde at an easy canter so that Alex could keep up. “You’ll have to jump over the fences here.”

“Over those?” asked Alex, gawking at the frankly quite tall fences.

“Oh, it’s easy,” said Anne. “See, watch.” She lined Concorde up with the fence, and her horse easily leapt over it.

“Easy for you to say, your horse has wings,” said Alex. Tin Can snorted. “Alright, fine, I’ll trust you on this. Up and over.” On the last word, she urged Tin Can to jump and he leapt over the fence quite easily.

“Brilliant,” said Anne, clapping with her fingers to keep the noise down. “Now, just three more.”

“Three mo- ugh, fine,” said Alex, and followed Anne over the next three fences. The last one brought them to the helipad, and Alex watched Anne shudder.

“It still feels so wrong,” said Anne. “And it’s not even on.” Indeed, the portal was powered down, though it still emitted a sickening red glow.

“I can feel it too,” said Alex. She didn’t feel as sick as Anne looked, but she did feel a little measure of sickness. Like the chills before a cold.

“You’ll hold me if I faint, won’t you?” asked Anne, looking over at her. Alex blushed and looked down at Tin Can’s neck.

“O-of course,” said Alex. She looked up in time to see Anne smirking at her. They stared at each other for a moment, and Alex felt trapped by her gaze. But the good kind of trapped.

“Anyway, we have a portal to dismantle,” said Anne. “Get your power ready.” She finally looked away to retrieve the crowbar that she’d stowed in a duffle bag, and the spell broke. Alex wiped her sweaty palms on her knees, then dismounted and tried to get her heartrate back to normal. She had to be steady if she didn’t want to wreck the wrong thing.

“Alright,” said Alex. She tried to think calming thoughts. Not about Anne and how much she wanted to kiss her. Not about her pretty eyes, her golden hair, her kissable lips…

“Hey,” said Anne, dismounting to stand beside Alex. “Stop getting distracted. I know that I am utterly gorgeous, but we have work to do here.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry,” said Alex. She walked up to the horrid portal, slowing her heart beat so that she could reach the state where she could access her magic.

“Are you ready?” asked Anne, seeing Alex’s hands light up with her magic.

“Uh huh,” said Alex. “So what do I do?”

“Use your magic to fry the electronics,” said Anne. “Once you’ve done that, I can take this thing apart.” She hefted the crowbar in her hands.

“Right,” said Alex. She glanced at Anne, then had to look away so she wouldn’t get too excited. The portal looked even worse in her Shadow Sight, an awful red colour like an infected sore. She shuddered at the sight, then followed the magic to its source. There was a little keypad beside the portal, and Alex aimed and then fired Soulstrike at point-blank range. The pad flashed, then fizzled out.

“Great,” said Anne. “I feel better already.” Alex looked at her again, taking a step back to watch Anne work. Just like in the photo, a halo of light surrounded her head. She looked like an avenging angel, smashing the portal to bits with a crowbar that looked like a sword in her Shadow Sight.

“You look good too,” said Alex without thinking.

“I know,” said Anne, pausing for a moment to preen. “Now, help me wreck this thing.” She tossed another crowbar to Alex.

For the next few minutes, Anne and Alex whacked their crowbars into the portal. Alex felt a little strange watching it fall apart. Now there was no way for Katja to come back. She didn’t know why the thought of that hurt so much, after all Katja had hurt her so much and done so much evil. But watching the portal collapse in on itself sent a flash of something through her. Maybe it was sadness or something. Guilt, maybe.

“There, done,” said Anne, stepping back with a smile. “That evil is gone now, Alex. We can all rest easy without the fear of Dark Core threatening us.”

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice was quiet, and Anne saw why when she turned around to look at her.

“Alex? Are you okay?” asked Anne. She put down the crowbar and stepped towards Alex, then almost stumbled back when Alex threw her arms around her.

“No,” said Alex into her shoulder. Anne normally would have complained about getting tears and snot on her top, but it didn’t matter. Alex was clearly upset.

“Why?” asked Anne. “We got what we wanted to do done.”

“I just- I’m with you and I’m thinking of her,” said Alex, looking up at her with teary eyes. “I feel guilty.”

“Because you’re thinking of her?” asked Anne.

“Yes. No. I don’t know!” said Alex. “I guess I just feel guilty that now there’s no way she can get home and then I feel guilty for even wanting her to be able to get home because she was so bad and I really like you and-“ Her hands twisted in her hair as she chewed on her lip.

“If it makes you feel any better, she was banished to Pandoria. She won’t be able to get back easily,” said Anne. “So you didn’t ruin her way back.”

“That doesn’t really make me feel better,” said Alex. “But thanks for trying.”

“Well, I had to try,” said Anne. “I really like you too. Now, stop crying over something you can’t change.” She lifted Alex’s chin with her hand, bringing their faces closer together. Anne’s kiss was like every other part of her- soft on the outside, but with an unexpected firmness to it. Alex was nervous at first but slowly returned the kiss, hoping that Anne didn’t mind that she was the second person that Alex had kissed. But then again, Anne had surely kissed plenty of others too.

“You’re a good kisser,” said Alex. She felt strange- almost sleepy from the comfort of kissing Anne, but also buzzing where Anne had kissed her and where Anne’s hands rested on her lower back.

“So I’ve heard,” said Anne. “You’re not bad either.” Alex looked down, grinning. She really wanted to kiss Anne again. But they should probably get out of here first. But before that…

“Will you be my girlfriend?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Anne. She smiled at Alex. “Now, let’s get out of here before one of the guards find us.”


End file.
